Kissing Lessons
by I am a Catlover
Summary: Young Alphonse doesn’t know how to kiss someone, fortunately for him, his older brother does! ONESHOT fluffy AlxEd


**Summary: **YoungAlphonse doesn't know how to kiss someone, fortunately for him, his older brother does! ONESHOT fluffy AlxEd

**A/N**: Catlover: Hello everybody :D This is my first Full metal alchemist fanfic, so I hope I got some things well. Also, I don't know if this plot is used already, so excuse me if it is. I don't know the fandom very well, and I haven't read even very much fanfic's T-T

Hope you all enjoy the story :)

**Disclaimer**: Yeah! I own, Full metal alchemist. That's why I'm writing fan fiction.(note the sarcasm) ¬ ¬;;;

**Warning**: This story contains fluff and shounen ai. So no like, no read.

**Note:** This story is set in Al and Ed's past, when they were still kids (They are eight and ten). Also, this story is not beta-read, so it might contain some _slight_ grammar mistakes. Sorry!

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_**-Kissing Lessons-**_

A fit of laughter filled the air as the sun was slowly going under, casting its golden rays across the wide green fields. There, on a path, were two children merrily running next to the oaks trees that stood beside the path.

After running for a while, the children -a boy and a girl, seated down on a bench. Both out of breath, the two relaxed again as they looked at the slowly sinking sun.

When the young girl -Winry had caught her breath again, she grinned at her companion. "Are we going to marry each other later Alphonse?" She asked as she looked happily at the young boy next to her. She sighed in content and leaned her head against her friend's shoulder.

Alphonse grinned back at her, wrapping his arm around her in an innocent hug. "Yeah! And at the wedding, we can eat cake all day!" The younger Elric smiled at the thought of cake. "You remember the wedding cake we ate on that last wedding?" He asked, both of them too young to know the reason why to marry someone.

"Yeah! And Edward-kun's face was all under the cake" Winry and Alphonse giggled at that thought. Alphonse's older brother, Edward, had never been happy if he had to go somewhere, but the cake had changed his mood! He had eaten so much cake that day, that he could barley walk home. It had been a humorous sight.

Winry smiled as she closed her eyes, remembering that day. After a while, she opened her eyes again and looked into Alphonse's eyes. "But… um… does that mean we have to kiss each other too…?" She pondered quietly as she cast her eyes to the sun again.

Alphonse eyes widened, a blush visibly on his young face. "Huh! What? You need to do that too?" He asked quietly as he stared at the girl. Shocked.

Winry suddenly smiled shyly, casting her eyes to the hands in her lap. "Yes…" Her eyes darted to Alphonse's shyly. "Um… Alphonse…?"

The boy smiled nervously. "…Yeah?"

"Do you know how to kiss someone…?" Winry asked blushing, as she grabbed his hand.

Alphonse eyes widened. "Huh! uh… yes! Of course I know that!" That was a lie, and the younger Elric knew it well. He had never kissed someone other than his family. But that didn't count... right?

"Ah okay!" Winry smiled relieved at that. "Teach me how to do it then!" She asked grinning cutely. It was a question with an innocent meaning, but Winry was unknowing of how much it affected the younger Elric.

"I… um… I-I…" The young Elric stuttered franticly as he looked around. Suddenly, a shimmer of light caught his attention, and he could feel the relief flowing through his body. The light his mother always shined when he needed to come home again, shimmered in the distance catching the wanted attention from the boy¹.

"I need to go home now" He mumbled as he jumped of the bench quickly.

"Huh? Wait Alphonse…!" Winry yelled after him as the boy turned away from her.

"Sorry, I will talk about it another time, I don't want Mother to worry about me" And with that, the young Elric dashed home, ignoring the pleas from his friend…

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

When Alphonse came home again, he greeted his mother and quietly went upstairs to his and his brothers shared room. When he entered the room, he was instantly greeted by his older brother, who was currently reading a book.

"Ah… you're home. Great! I was starting to get really bored" The older Elric replied calmly as he put the book away.

Alphonse grinned as he hugged his brother. "How are you doing Nii-san?" He asked as his older brother rested his head on Alphonse's hair.

"I'm fine…" Replied Edward calmly. The older of the two Elric brothers had been sick for the last few days. Right now, he was feeling better already, but their mother said it would be better to wait another few days before he would go outside again.

Edward sighed. "…But really, how long do I have to stay inside again? I mean, it's nice to miss school for a few days and to catch up with some of our Alchemy works… but… I was really bored out of my skull today…!"

Alphonse only smiled slightly when he heard his brother whine and pout, however, his thoughts were on something completely different right now… How would he ever deal with Winry tomorrow? Would she forget about their silly conversation, or would she complain about him for running away?

"…but no matter how many times I tell her that I feel better I still need to…… Hmmm…?" Edward stopped his complaining for a moment as he cocked his head a little bit. Starring at his brother for a few minuets he noticed that his younger brother's attention was not on him anymore. Instead, he was starring into space, appearing to be in deep thought.

"Something is bothering you" The older Elric stated simply as Alphonse looked up at him sadly. "Please tell me what is the matter with you…"

Alphonse blushed and quickly turned away from his brother. "Well… I… um… Winry and I talked about marrying each other today… you know… so that we could eat lots and lots of cake…"

Edward grinned. "Ah yes! Cake is good"

"…But… Winry said that at a wedding you have to kiss each other…" At these words Alphonse's face resembled the same colour as a ripe tomato.

"So…?" Edward's eyebrow rose.

Alphonse bowed his head in shame. "Then Winry asked if I could teach her how to kiss someone, but I've never learned to kiss somebody myself!"

"Huh?" Edward cocked his head confused, as he let go of Alphonse. "You mean you don't know how…?"

An embarrassed nod.

Edward suddenly grinned as he looked at Alphonse's beet red head. "Well then! I will just have to learn it to you, don't I?" He said as he looked into his younger brothers hopeful eyes. He smirked (or as much as he could smirk) arrogantly and patted his fist against his chest. "In fact, I'm a master at kissing!"

"Really?" Alphonse asked relieved as he stared at his older brother. "How did you learn it then?" He asked innocently.

The older of the two Elric brothers blushed and turned his head away. "That is a secret" He mumbled embarrassed. '_Al doesn't need to know that I kiss my pillow goodnight…_'

"But-"

"Look! Do you want me to help you?" The Elder of the two shouted frustrated.

Alphonse shut up quickly after that. He really wanted to learn how to kiss. And learning it from his older brother made him feel a lot more comfortable than having it to learn from anyone else. His brother was good at learning people things, so he was pretty confident that he would know how to kiss at the end of the evening… If he was in trouble, he could always rely on his big brother. His brother was always there for him…

Having these thoughts made Alphonse feel warm and content inside. With a big smile, he hugged his older brother tightly, nuzzling his head in the crook of his brother's neck. "Thank you niisan…"²

Edward smiled warmly as he patted his younger brothers back softly. "Heh… no problem" After a while, the elder of the two shifted slightly. "Okay… lets begin…" Ed said suddenly a lot less confident than he thought he would be.

"First, we hold each other the right way. It will go easier that way" The two of them moved around for a while, to get a comfortable position. After shifting nervously around, they found a nice position. Alphonse was leaning closely to his brother, almost sitting in his lap, while Edward was bending over Alphonse, his lips only inches away from the lips of his younger brother… Both brothers blushed shyly at their closeness. They had been close to each other before, but never in this way…

"Um… it goes like this…" The elder Elric mumbled while bending down…

Edward melted into the warmth of his brother, as he gently pushed his lips against Alphonse's. Mixed feelings were going through him as his younger brother closed his eyes slowly, and curled his hands into his braided hair. He had never felt this way before, but it all felt wonderful to him. Alphonse's lips were soft and sweet, and the feeling of being this close to him, made the elder of the two Elric's dizzy.

The younger of the two opened his eyes slightly as Edward's hand cupped his cheek. Pushing his lips against his again and again…

Alphonse sighed in the kiss as his brothers arms wrapped around his waist. The feeling of their chests pressed together… the faint scent of his brother… or the feeling of his lips against his… it all made him feel feelings he never had before… Kissing his brother had made him feel safe and warm. It felt like he could take on the world with his brother at his side… it made him feel more than wonderful…

After a few moments, both brothers parted again. Both out of breath.

They both stayed quiet for a while, until the oldest of the spoke. "Wow…" Edward mumbled embarrassed as he stared at his blushing younger brother.

Alphonse stared at his hands nervously. "H… How was I…?" Me muttered without looking at his older brother.

Edward grinned cutely as he pulled Alphonse into a hug. "You were great! In fact, I didn't even have to learn you!" He said as he rested his head against his brother's head.

"R-really!"

A smile. "Yeah…"

"Thank you niisan!" Alphonse smiled happily as he retuned the hug. "Now I can show it to Winry tomorrow!"

Edward smiled. "Tomorrow is the day that mother will let me go outside again. We will show how to kiss to Winry together!"

Alphonse grinned at he thought about it. "Yeah!"

They would show Winry! They would just stand in front of her, and then they would kiss each other again… Winry would be impressed!

And with that thought, he leaned against his older brother again, smiling happily. Wrapping his arms around Edward, both brothers fell into a comfortable sleep.

_-End-_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

¹) Remember the episode (don't know which) when they said that their mother would always make them go home when she flashed a flashlight? That's what she does right now too

²) Niisan means older brother.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Catlover: (T.T) I'm not completely happy how it came out. And the ending sucks… Well… at least I think so… Please tell me what you thought about it, or if I made some mistakes.

Thank you for reading!

REVIEW

It makesme happy… :'D

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_


End file.
